


Snap Shots of Our Lives

by opalthehappypanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, And they were gay, Angel Weiss, Baby, Baby Speak, Baking, Blake is a Bi Icon, Bumbly, Chapter 10 is set in volume 7, Crack, Demon AU, Demon Summoning, Did I mention demons?, Drabble, Dragons, F/F, Faunus Weiss Schnee, Fear of love, Fluff, Great White Shark AU, I'm not sorry, I'm pregnant, Loss of Teeth, Mage, Magic, Mention of blood, Modern Day, Ruby is Red Reaper, Shark Faunus Weiss, Singing, Super hero Au (kinda), Time for some angst, WERE LESBIANS, Weiss is a Dad now, Weiss is sad, Weiss is suffering, Weiss may have PTSD, Werewolf, Whiterose, blake is gay for yang, claw machines, dumbass energy, feats of strength, freezerbros, genie AU no one asked for, ladybug friends, light use of language, monster au, no beta we die like men, pointy teeth, pure ruby, random one shots, weiss is tired of the bee's shit, yang trying to impress blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalthehappypanda/pseuds/opalthehappypanda
Summary: Another series of random one-shots. Some of it is crack. Feel free to give me random prompts or ideas. Chapter 13: Ruby and Weiss both are dead. But that doesn't matter in the name of love.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 88
Kudos: 190





	1. No Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this like 2 years ago and started editing it last night. Thank you Covid-19, for giving me too much time on my hands.

No Going Back  
(Weiss & Ruby)  
Weiss gets possessed by a demon. But the demon doesn’t control her body, or anything really.

* * *

Weiss is having a pretty shitty day so far.

First she gets kidnapped by some random cult called The Bloody Roses. Then they use her as a sacrifice to summon a bloody demon. A demon. The only ‘good thing’ that came out of this is that the demon those idiots summoned, killed them all. Downside; Weiss had to watch people get burned, and torn to death. Sometimes it was even both.  
Simply put, Weiss was going to have nightmares for the rest of her damn life.

Oh, yeah. Once the demon was done with it’s little killing spree (there were only like nine members, eleven at the most) the little red and black fuck, possessed her body.  
When the demon possessed her body, Weiss felt a rush of energy, that felt like a bucket of ice water to the chest, and then passed out.  
As Weiss started to come to, the first thing she noticed was that her body felt off somehow. She doesn’t know how to describe it. Unfortunately she doesn’t get any time to think about it as a nurse walks in as soon as her eyes open.

  
The nurse is holding a clipboard, still reading whatever is on it as she opens the door. Closing the door with a loud then soft click. Wow, that thought didn’t make a lot of sense. Weiss pushes that weird thought away with a small shake of the head as the nurse finally tears her eyes away from that clipboard. Only to jump and squeak when she sees Weiss awake.

  
That makes Weiss frown.

  
“Ms.Schnee! How- you’re awake! Um, how are you feeling?” asks the nurse with a nervous smile. Weiss is pretty sure she can see the nervous sweat on the poor woman’s face.

“I feel fine. But, why am I in the hospital?” rasps Weiss with a cold and dry tone. The nurse looks shocked at Weiss’s tone for a second, and then Weiss feels bad for sounding so mean.

  
“Ma’am, you were kidnapped by a cult and went missing for two weeks. When the police finally found you, you were covered in blood.” said the nurse. Weiss felt the blood leave her face at what the nurse was telling her. She also noted that she did not like that feeling. The nurse continued talking.

  
“Thankfully none of the blood was yours, we still had to check you to make sure you were fine. You had some light busing, and light scratches on your upper back and wrists, as well as a minor concussion.” Weiss just stared at the nurse with a blank expression.

  
“Oh.”

  
Her memories are starting to come back giving Weiss one hell of a headache. The cult summoning that demon. Blood everywhere. And finally that demon possessing her. Weiss frowned at that thought. Did she just imagine that last part? She really ho-

  
_ You didn’t. _

  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!” screamed Weiss. Before she could start to question what was happening to her, the nurse started talking again.

  
“Ma’am, I understand that this is difficult to hear especially after everything you went though, but please refrain from cursing.” When the nurse spoke, Weiss realized that she was next to the bed now. She didn’t even question when that happened as she turned to her nurse, and asked her the first question that came to mind.

  
“When can I leave?” Weiss stared at the nurse, who seemed a bit surprised by the question. Weiss didn’t care. If she’s hearing voices now she needs to get out before they put her in a mental hospital.

  
“Oh um, well the Doctor will have to give you the all clear. I’ll uh, I’ll go find him for you.” And just like that, the nurse left the room to search for Weiss’s doctor.  
When the door closed with a loud click(now it was definitely loud) Weiss took a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

  
“Okay, I’m not going crazy.” Weiss said to herself trying to make herself believe it.

  
_ You don’t sound very sure of that. _

  
This time Weiss didn’t jump at the sound of the voice.

  
“That’s because I’m hearing voices in my own head.” mumbles, Weiss with as much venom as she could put in her words.

  
_I’m only one voice. And I’m honestly trying not to scare you._

  
The voice did sound apologetic. Weiss could already picture the puppy dog eyes the would match that tone.

  
“I’m not even going to pretend that I believe that,”Weiss frowned. “You’re that demon the cult summoned aren’t you?” Weiss needed to be sure. Sure she wasn’t losing her mind.

  
_I am. I’m sorry about the blood._

  
Weiss took a shaky breath. Okay, so this is the same demon that basically murdered a bunch of people, and didn’t seem to be guilty about it. Except for the blood part. Which struck Weiss as a bit odd, but decided not to question it. Time to her next big question off her chest.

  
“Why did you possess me?”

  
_Because I was being called back to hell._

  
Wait. Isn’t hell like the home of demons? This doesn’t make any sense.

  
I know what you want to ask me. But hell doesn’t feel like home to me. I just don’t want to go back, and the only way for me to stay on this plane is to find a host. So I choose you.  
“Okay. But why kill all those cultists?” asked Weiss. This has been kind of bothering Weiss.

  
_Because they weren’t good people._

  
That’s a valid reason. Not the answer Weiss expected but still valid nonetheless.

  
“I didn’t know demons can have morals.”

_ Hey! Were not all bad! _

  
Before Weiss could respond to that, a man wearing a long white coat knocked and entered her room.

  
_Ohh. Is this a ‘doctor’? What does he do?_

  
Weiss didn’t answer because the doctor(his badge said Dr. Jaune Arc) introduced himself and gave Weiss the same list of injuries the nurse did, just in more detail and told Weiss she was free to go as soon as she wanted. Since none of her injuries were serious, he did recommend that she go see a Therapist about what she saw to help with the trauma she went through. Then he left.

  
_Do doctors always talk like that? That’s boring._

  
Weiss felt her eyebrow twitch. Not replying Weiss got up, grabbed her clothes that happened to be sitting on a nearby chair, and went to the bathroom to change.

  
_ Hey! Don’t ignore me! I’m asking an honest question here! _

  
Weiss just put on her pants faster and then grabbed her bra.

  
_ If you’re mad about the whole possession thing, I promise not to do anything! I Promise! _

  
Damn, that demon sounds pretty desperate. Doesn’t mean I should trust it. They do say demons are the spawns of hell and all.

  
_ I’m a girl, if you had even bothered to ask. _

  
“I don’t really care.” said Weiss, as she started pulling socks on her feet.

  
_Okay, um, how about we tell each other our names! I’m Ruby!_

  
“Weiss.” answered Weiss without a thought as she put on her shoes. Wait, don’t names have power?

_ Hi, Weiss! It’s nice to meet you! _

  
“Can’t say the same here.” said Weiss as she stood up and found her purse(which was blood free. Thank god.) and pulled out her phone and phone charger. There was no way her phone had any juice left after two weeks. Plugging it in the outlet, and setting her phone to the side, Weiss started to sort through her purse. It helped pass the time.

  
_I’m starting to think you don’t like me very much._

  
“You are correct.”

  
_ But I haven’t done anything! _

  
“You murdered at least nine people right in front of me, most likely giving me nightmares for the rest of my life. And I’m still half convened that you’re not real.” said Weiss as she pulled out some old receipts and threw them away. Weiss didn’t know what she was looking for but anything was better than this conversion with her new headmate.

  
_They were bad people! And I didn’t mean to scare you like that_!

  
“So you planned to scare me?”

  
_ What? NO! That’s not- that’s not what I meant! How- how can I make this up to you? _

  
“And why would a demon try to make up with me?” Weiss gave up digging through her purse, and just dumped everything on the bed.

Oh, old chap-stick.

  
Before she could start sorting through her stuff, she felt a vague tugging sensation at the base of her neck. Quickly slapping a hand on her neck Weiss turned around and saw a young woman standing behind her. Before Weiss could scream the woman quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

  
“Shhh! Please don’t scream! I’m Ruby. I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.” Weiss just stared at her. Not really believing what she’s seeing. Ruby has bright silver eyes that are staring into Weiss’s own. Quickly glancing down, she sees a thin tail slowly wagging back and forth behind Ruby’s legs.

  
Oh. Ohhhh Hell no.

  
“I’m going to move my hand now, okay?” Weiss just nods. Ruby removes her hand, and takes a step back from Weiss, looking nervous and unsure of herself. “I want to make a deal with you. Nothing bad like taking your soul! Not that I can do that or anything. Just- just a small one! So I can make up for scaring you. And well everything.” said Ruby, staring at the plain white floor.

  
Ruby wasn’t wearing shoes. Huh.

  
And Weiss couldn’t believe her ears. One; Ruby’s voice sounded rough, like ate rocks and never drank any water. It’s almost sexy. Two; Ruby wanted to make up for traumatizing Weiss. That doesn’t sound like something a demon should do.

  
“Why?” Weiss choked out.

  
“Because I feel bad about it, and you seem like a good person. And I really just don’t want to go back.” Ruby gives Weiss a pouty face.

  
Weiss thought about. Ruby sounded like she was telling the truth, and so far she hasn’t REALLY done anything evil. Plus something about hell seems to scare Ruby. To the point of making her basically beg a human to let her stay.

  
Weiss did a quick glance at what Ruby’s wearing. Black T-shirt and black pants. At least she looks human this time. Wait, didn’t she say that she needed a host to stay here? Is.. is this what she meant?

  
“Okay, let’s say I believe you. You said you need a host to stay here.said Weiss with a steady tone.

  
Ruby looked away at the floor and rubbed her elbow. Weiss frowned at this.

  
“Well, uh it’s like I said. I can’t only stay here if I have a host. And when I was, um being called back. I kinda panicked. And picked you as the, well.. host.” Ruby said shyly.  
If Weiss understood what Ruby was trying to say, then she doesn’t like what being a host could mean for her.

  
“So I’m basically an anchor that keeps you here.” Weiss crossed her arms.

  
“Well.. not yet? I mean.. We still have to uh, make the deal. To make… it.. Final?” Ruby sounded awfully unsure of herself with that weak statement.

  
“And what would that deal do to you?” demanded Weiss.

  
“It would make me more grounded here. Right now.. I’m basically only wearing human skin. Like uh… OH! Like a costume.” Ruby smiled, seemingly proud that she thought of an analogy. Weiss stared at her, because it completely changed her face. It made her seem warmer.

  
Weird.

  
“So what do I get out of the deal?” Weiss quickly asked.

  
“Uh… some of my magic power. Superhuman strength, and faster healing. ” listed Ruby numbering them off on her fingers.

  
“So I get magic and some basic superhero powers?” summed up Weiss. Silently thanking her brother for ranting about his favorite superhero comics and shows. Thank you Whitley for your nerdy knowledge.

  
Ruby tilted her head.

  
“What’s a Superhero?”

  
“Never-mind,” Weiss shook her head rubbing her temple, “So the gist is that I’m going to get power from you, and in return you get to hide inside of my body for an undetermined amount of time?” asked Weiss.

  
“Uh, yes? I didn’t really understand what you just said.” said Ruby while scratching the back of her head, “I swear on the River Styx that I won’t abuse your body and won’t take over unless I need to to protect your body.” swore Ruby, with her hand on her chest.

  
Weiss just gave Ruby a blank stare.

  
“So I’m just going to have to trust you?” asked Weiss.

  
“What?! No- I mean yes! That was- That was a binding oath! If I break that contract now I’ll be cursed and be forced to suffer the pain for breaking it later on or right then. An oath on the River Styx is super serious. Breaking such an oath… it’s… it can break a person in unfix-able ways. And- and that’s if they don’t die from the curse.” explained Ruby.

  
Weiss’s brain is going a mile a minute. The River Styx is an old Mistral Myth. It’s not a real river let alone a real place. But… Ruby is a demon. And demons are also just myths. Or, she thought demons were just myths. But then… if demons are real then so are all of the other old stories and myths.

  
Gods. Does that mean the Gods are real?

“So does that mean all the stories are true?” finally asked Weiss. “The Gods, monsters, Hero’s, and places?”

  
“Yes? I thought- I thought that was common knowledge?” said Ruby, a bit confused. “I mean everybody believed the stories when the Grimm were around. Those were some really really dark times.”

  
“The Grimm were real?” Weiss couldn’t believe her ears. Grimm; the literal monsters of darkness were real. Her entire life she was taught that the Grimm were just stories used to keep young children in line.  
“Yeah, but what about our deal?”asked Ruby who was starting to get very worried that Weiss has lost track of their conversation.

  
Weiss hesitated only for a second before making her decision.

  
“You know what? Sure. I agree with your deal. BUT!” Weiss held up a finger, “You also have to answer all of my questions about magic, demons, and anything related to it.”

  
“Deal!” Ruby held out her hand for a handshake, which Weiss took. And both shook hands up and down once. “Okay, so this next part is going to feel kinda tingly.”

  
Then without another word, Ruby turned into a black shadow like figure and walked right into Weiss. To Weiss it felt like a strong wind was hitting her skin, and felt both warm and cold at the same time. After a few seconds Weiss just felt warm tingles, and something heavy but soothing settling in her chest. Before Weiss had the chance to really think about what she just did her phone started to ring. Weiss looked at the caller ID.

  
WINTER SCHNEE

  
Oh shit. Winter is going to kill her.


	2. Claw machines are Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang drags Weiss out to the arcade, where Weiss meets the evilest thing ever made. A Claw Machine.

Being the top student in your grade can be stressful. But the stress of school is nothing compared to when your father is a racist, selfish, cruel, horrid, condescending man who owns and runs the most powerful company in the damn world. So, yeah. School is nothing. Studying for a major test is nothing. Reading a textbook on Grimm Anatomy is nothing.

"Weiss, you've been staring at that page for almost an hour. You need a break." and the annoying voice of Yang Xiao Long is just a destination that needs to be quieted.

"Breaks are for people like you and Ruby, Yang. I don't need a break. I need to finish this chapter." Weiss didn't mean that in a degrading way. It's just how Weiss gets things done. She puts her mind to it, gets it done, and moves on to the next assignment.

"Weiss, you know Grimm Anatomy better than anyone else." Yang is getting fed up with Weiss's self-destructive studying habits. "And you know better than anyone that over using your brain does you no good," said Yang, in a very motherly tone.

Weiss turned in her chair to face Yang.

"I assure you that I'm fi-" Yang cut her off. Slapping a hand over Weiss's mouth, then picking her up bridal style like she weighed nothing. Curse her amazing upper body strength.

"I'm taking you out for a day downtown, and you're going to at least try to relax." and with that. Yang walked out the door with her sister's partner in her arms, and to the Airships.

* * *

"Yang. Why are we at an arcade? I'm not a ten years old." snapped Weiss, not in the mood for any of Yang's shenanigans. Or just Yang in general, not that she ever was.

"You could have fooled me. You sure do look like a ten-year-old." joked Yang with a grin patting the top of Weiss's head.

"I will freeze you here. Right to that slab of concrete you are standing on." Weiss slapped Yang's hand away.

"Geez, who knew Snowflake could be so cold?" Yang pretended to shiver.

Weiss glared. She glared real hard. This glare could make a grown man shake in their shoes. This glare did nothing to Yang.

"Okay, no jokes today." Yang surrendered.

"That still doesn't answer my first question."

"We're here so you can take your mind off things."

"But why an arcade?" asked Weiss, raising an eyebrow, " Why not a Mall, or some cheap restaurant you and Ruby like?"

"Because video games are the complete opposite of what you grew up with. So this is completely new to you. And nothing here is going to remind you of school," Yang started to count on her fingers. "The SDC, homework, your really weird family, and of any tests."

"That … was surprisingly thought through."

"Aww. Thanks, Weiss. Now come on." Yang grabbed Weiss's hand, just like how her sister does. "We're wasting daylight!" and dragged her into the very loud building.

* * *

"Ruby? Where did Weiss and Yang go?" asked Blake.

"They're in town having some bonding time." Ruby turned a page in the book she's reading.

"Together?" Blake not believing her ears.

"Yeah."

"Willingly?" said Blake again.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Yep." Ruby turned a page in her book, silently hoping that Weiss and Yang are okay, and that nothing was blown up.

* * *

After exchanging their money for game tokens, Yang dragged Weiss to every game she could think of that she might like. They tried skeeball, air hockey, and driving games. Weiss was horrible at all of them. Well, except the driving one. Weiss beat the high score like it was nothing.

"Wow, Weiss. I'm impressed," said Yang, a bit shocked.

"Yes well, driving is a hobby of mine I guess." Weiss looked away. "Anyway, what's next?"

Yang looked around the arcade and spotted a Claw machine.

"How about we try to win something for Ruby and Blake?" grinned Yang, as she pointed at the Claw Machine. Weiss followed Yang's finger and spotted the horrible invention.

"Is the point of this just to use the claw to get a prize?" asked Weiss with uncertainty.

"Yep. I'll show you." Yang fed the coin eater and started moving the claw. "You have a time limit for moving the claw," Yang pointed at the countdown. "And when you're ready, you hit this button and hope for the best." Yang pressed the button and the claw came down slowly and got caught on the collar of a black kitten stuffy.

"And that's all there is to it," said Yang as she grabbed her prize.

"Looks simple enough." Weiss copied Yang with confidence. She moved the claw. And pressed the button. The claw slowly dropped down hitting a little wolf stuffy. But the claw came back up by itself.

"I think you missed Weiss," commented Yang, much to Weiss's annoyance.

"Shut up you oaf." hissed Weiss.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to play some Skee Ball," Yang pointed at said game. "I'll be over there if you need any help."

"Fine." Weiss was already feeding the Claw machine more money. She was going to get that cute little wolf stuffy for Ruby. Yang won that kitten like it was nothing. If Xiao Long could do it, then a Schnee could too!

Hours later and Weiss was no closer to freeing the smiling little wolf trapped in the Claw machine. This game is horrible. How did Yang do it? Is it some kind of commoner secret that she doesn't know?

Weiss was about to put in another coin when Yang spoke up."Go for its head. Make sure to get one of the prongs under the jaw."

Weiss turned, confused. "What?"

"The game is designed to steal your money; so the claw is really weak," explained Yang.

Weiss bit back a rude remark, she knows Yang is only trying to help but her damn pride is wanting to stand strong.

"Fine." Weiss follows instructions and sure enough, Weiss got the little wolf. "Thank you, Yang."

"Aw Weiss, you don't need to thank me!" Yang pulled Weiss into a one armed side hug, "I get to spend time with my Ice Cold roommate and we won prizes for Blake and Ruby!"

* * *

"WE'RE BACK!" announced Yang loudly, as she threw the door to team RWBY's dorm open.

"Please refrain from breaking the door," said Weiss as she gently closed the said door, checking for cracks. No cracks. Good.

"You're back!" Ruby jumped from her bed and hugged Weiss in a snuggle hug, as Ruby liked to call them.

"Hello Ruby." Weiss hugged back. "I got you something."

"You did?!" gasped Ruby trying to hold in her excitement. "What is it?"

Weiss handed her the little wolf stuffy. "A new little friend."

"Weiss! Thank you!" exclaimed Ruby as she took the wolf. "I'll name him !"

Weiss just smiled at Ruby's behavior, it was refreshing.

Yang gives her little kitten to Blake, who just smiled and told her she's a dork. "But I'm your dork Blakey."

Weiss smiled. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she did have a … nice time with Yang. And the Arcade was fun. Loud, but fun.

But Claw Machines are evil and should be destroyed along with the Grimm. But if Ruby likes the Wolf plush so much then the horrible things can stay a little longer. Because a happy Ruby made Weiss happy too.

* * *

Omake

Weiss: "Do I even weigh anything to you?"

Yang: "Nah, it's like holding a couple of grapes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do the Omake. It was calling me.  
> But look at that, another chapter! This chapter was the first one I wrote for this collection so it's a bit special to me. And Yang and Weiss being friends is amazing and I hope to see more of it in the show.
> 
> See ya'll in the next one!


	3. Cakes, Singing, and .... Demons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds out that cakes and singing to the radio can summon demons. And this demon won't leave.

(Yang & Blake) Blake finds out that cakes and singing to the radio can summon demons. And this demon won't leave.

* * *

Blake has always liked baking. It started with helping her mom make cookies for holidays and other events, and it just grew from there. Baking lets her feel close to her mother and brings happy memories of her childhood rushing back bringing a wave of warm nostalgia with it. Her friends even swear that her cakes and pies were the best in the world. And coming from Neptune; who lived a very posh life years ago, is some very high praise. Neptune even offered to pay for Blake's tuition if she wanted to go to Culinary school for 'proper' training. But she turned it down saying that baking is more of a hobby to her, and over time Neptune relented and let it be.

But being the baker in the friend group also meant that she got the 'honor' of making everyone's birthday cakes. Which explains why Blake is in the kitchen decorating a monkey themed cake for her friend Sun. Banana flavored because that's his favorite. Blake swears that he has an obsession with monkeys, bananas, and his abs. Sun's birthday party is at 6 pm, so Blake is just adding some finishing touches as she listens to the radio; even singing along sometimes.

 _"Baby, can't you see? You could bee with me. We could live inside a garden of ecstasy._ " Blake starts piping a border along the edge of Sun's cake. _"You could be my queen, I could bee your dream. Life's like a fantasy, maybe set me free. Let me bee your bumblebee!"_

Blake just finished piping the border as the chorus ends and the border she just finished piping flashes and glows, then the world goes white.

When the light fades Blake finds herself on the floor looking at a blonde-haired woman lying face-first on the floor with her butt sticking up in the air. Confused on so many different levels Blake stares at the woman then at her cake. And back again. Blake knows what she saw with her own eyes, but her brain doesn't want to believe it.

Working her jaw Blake tries to say something but stops when she sees the woman start to move.

"Ow." slowly the blondie got to her feet and looked at her surroundings. She's in a nice looking kitchen. With a nice looking yellow cake. Okay, it looked like someone sat on it, but it still smells nice.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN MY KITCHEN?" screamed Blake from her spot on the floor. The blonde woman spun at Blake's voice, looking ready to punch her, but relaxed when she saw Blake. Blake who had yellow frosting in her hair, on her face, and dripping onto her clothes.

"Well," smiled the Blonde, "I think you accidentally summoned me."

"W-what?" Blake's brain is having trouble processing what the other woman is saying.

"No one's summoned me in like, 500 years." she paused, "My name is Yang. Yang Xiao Long. The Dragon of the Sun."

* * *

"Yang."

"Yeah, Blake?"

"You need to leave."

"Nope."

Blake sighed, "Yang there is a very angry woman in white at my door demanding that you leave."

"Snow Cone can't tell me what to do," said Yang with a fanged smile.

"I'm not leaving."

"Yang, please. You can come back. Just go with her. My neighbors are going to file noise complaints." begged Blake.

"Nope."

"If you don't leave, I won't be making you any more sweets."

"Blake!"

"Don't try me Yang." glared Blake. The Fiery Dragon of the Sun gave in and left.; but she just came back not even an hour later demanding Cake pops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Opal, didn't you already post a Demon AU?
> 
> Why yes I did. But as you see I like Demon/monster AUs and there aren't a lot of them around.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter because the next one is going to be a long one. ;)


	4. So Magic is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang summons a demon for fun. But it actually works and she finds out some shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write. Also if anyone wants to beta me. Please let me know. This chapter has shown that I could really use the help.

**So Magic is Real….**

(Yang & Blake)+(Weiss & Ruby)

* * *

Yang was bored. Oh so very very bored. There is nothing to do. Ruby isn't home for her to mess with. She left early that morning yelling something about going to hang out with Weiss for the day, claiming it wasn't a date. But Yang knows how much Ruby likes Weiss. It's a lot, and Yang is pretty sure that Weiss likes her back. She's not very subtle. Like an elephant running through a China shop kind of subtle. It's too bad that Ruby is too dense to figure out how much Weiss likes her. But then the teasing wouldn't be as fun as it is.

Unlocking her phone Yang sees a text from Ruby.

**Ruby roo: weiss left one of her book bags in my room. Can you grab it and put it on the coffee table? Please?**

Typing a quick ok text, Yang jumped out of bed and walked to Ruby's room to look for Weiss's bag. Knowing Weiss she probably put her bag by the wall or somewhere out of the way, so no one would kick or step on it. Yang opened Ruby's door and immediately saw a pure white bag laying next to the end of Ruby's bed. Yang grabbed the bag and noticed how heavy it is. The bag is a bit heavier than Yang was expecting. Out of curiosity, Yang opened Weiss's bag to see what's inside. Only to see two heavy lather books that look pretty old.

Yang pulled one out to read the title.

_Demon Summoning a Witch's guide_

What.

Why would Weiss have a book about Demon summoning? Yang was expecting something more like a History textbook, or just some kind of textbook in general. Shaking her head Yang put the book on Ruby's bed and pulled out the next book letting the bag fall back to the floor. The second book is a little thinner than the first one, but not by much. Weiss does love her big books full of knowledge. This book is titled _Protection circles and wards_.

Yang just stands there staring at the book in her hand not really processing what she's seeing. Why would Weiss have books like this? Where would she even find them? Did Weiss… believe in that junk? Ghosts, Spirits, and monsters aren't real. If it was people would be freaking out. Weiss would have to either be crazy or just _really_ interested in this kind of stuff. But then why would she bring it with her to visit Ruby? Maybe Ruby asked her to.

Actually, that makes a whole lot of sense. Ruby has always been more of an eccentric sister. She's always staying up late watching those ghost hunting shows, and reading those monster posts on some blog site. And Weiss being Weiss probably spent days looking for these books to impress Ruby. It's kinda cute.

And it's hilarious to know that Ruby has Weiss wrapped around her little finger.

Yang opened the book in her hands and flipped through it out of bored curiosity. And true to the book's title, it seems that this one is just about how to keep monsters and demons out of buildings and contained in circles. Yang closed the book and switched it with the one on Ruby's book, and flipped that one too.

Yang stopped at a page that went into detail about how to summon The Black Cat. Quirking an eyebrow at the name, Yang looked at the page with real interest. Before Yang had the chance to read about how to summon the Demon, her phone dinged.

Sighing, Yang placed her index finger on the page and flipped the book closed on top of her finger to mark her place. Tugging her phone out of her pocket Yang checks her phone to see another text from Ruby.

**Ruby roo: have you found the bag yet?**

Yang's thumb hovers over the reply button before finally tapping on it. Looking at the forgotten bag on the floor Yang drags her eyes back to the book in her hand, and then to the one on Ruby's bed. Pressing her lips tight together, Yang types a quick response.

**You: yep. Feels like theres bricks in here. Hows Weiss's back handling it?**

Backing out of the messaging app, Yang quickly switched to the camera and opened the book in hand to take pictures of the page. After making sure the text is still readable, Yang picked up the _Protection circles and wards_ book and quickly found a page about Demon protection circles and took pictures of it. Then put both books back into Weiss's bag and left Ruby's room to leave the bag in the living room, so Ruby could easily find it when she gets back.

**You: I left the bag in the living room.**

**Ruby roo: Thanks, Yang!**

Yang went to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich and to think about the plan that is starting to form in her head. She wants to try to summon that Demon. It should be fun and it will be a great way to kill a few hours.

It's not like Demons are real anyway.

* * *

"Did she find it?" Weiss and Ruby are in Weiss's basement organizing all of Weiss's spellbooks. And with her being a Mage from an old magic bloodline, there's a lot of them.

"Yeah, I don't think she looked inside. That's a good thing right?" said Ruby as she placed a stack of books Weiss wanted on her desk.

"Thank you." Weiss gave Ruby a quick kiss on the cheek, "I don't think it would matter if Yang did look at them. You said your Dad is a human right?" Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, he smells human."

"Then we shouldn't have anything to worry about." Weiss grabbed a book and looked at the cover. _Wolfsbane and it's uses_. "Even if she tried to summon something it wouldn't work," explained Weiss.

"And that's because she doesn't have magic in her body, right?" asked Ruby with her head tilted.

"Correct," Weiss picked up the next book from the pile, "All creatures have at least some magic in their bodies. Including me and you. Humans are the only creatures born without a connection to the magic of this world."

Ruby looks away still feeling unsure. Taking a breath she asks the one question that's been burning in her brain all day. "But what if Yang isn't completely human? I mean we don't know anything about her biological Mom. And - and that means there's a possibility she could be like me, right?"

Weiss set down the book in her hands, "Ruby you're a literary wolf in sheep's clothing. If anyone is going to know if Yang is human. It's you." Weiss takes Ruby's hands in own and looks her in the eyes. In her silver eyes that Weiss says glow just like the moon, "And that's okay. Werewolves form strong bonds with people they consider family. Even humans." Weiss kisses the back of Ruby's hand, "Yang is part of your Pack, just like I am. And that doesn't change anything." And Weiss kisses Ruby's other hand.

Sighing Ruby pulls Weiss into a warm hug and digs her nose into Weiss's neck to breathe in her calming scent. Weiss smells like the air after it rains and vanilla beans, and it always helps Ruby relax.

"Okay thank you, Weiss," Ruby pulls back just enough to see Weiss's face, "So are we going to read these books or not?

Weiss smiled, "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

Yang has read and reread the pages she took pictures of from Weiss's books, went out and bought some chalk and candles for the summoning. Yang figures that on the off chance that this does work, she should do it right and with the actual tools for the job.

_I guess Weiss is rubbing off on me_

The only problem is that Yang needs an offering to put in the circle. But the damn book didn't say what kind of offering. Yang just hopes that it doesn't mean a human offering because she's using some canned tuna she found in the pantry. Since the page was titled The Black Cat Yang figures that some kind of fish is her best bet. And tuna is the only kind they have in the house.

The next problem is that for the Protection circle to work, there needs to be at least 3 people present so the circle doesn't fail. Which means Yang needs Weiss's and Ruby's help for this. Looking at the time Yang sees that it's just past 2 o'clock.

_Ruby and Weiss left the house earlier today. Something about a movie date. So they should be getting back soon._

Well, no time like the present.

Yang grabs the grocery bag that has her candles and chalk, drops them in the living room, and goes to the kitchen to grab the can of tuna she pulled out earlier that morning. Putting all of her supplies in the living room, Yang pulls out her phone and a piece of chalk from the bag and starts drawing on the wood floors.

After Yang finishes copying the circle from her phone she grabs the candles next and puts them where the inside lines touch the big outside circle. After that's done, Yang puts the rest of the chalk away and goes to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich and to wait for Ruby and Weiss.

While pulling out some bread and meat for her lunch Yang thinks about how she's going to convince Weiss to help her. _Ruby won't need lots of convincing. She loves this kind of stuff. But Weiss is probably going to figure out that I got this idea from her books._

Frowning Yang slaps some mustard and mayo on the bread. Finishing her sandwich Yang takes a bite and thinks about different lies she could tell Weiss to get her off her back.

_It'll be safest to only half-lie. Maybe I saw it on GrimmBook? No. Nobody posts that kind of stuff there. Maybe I saw it on a TV show? That could work. Yeah, I saw it on a TV show._

* * *

"Yang, what the fuck?" Weiss can't believe her eyes and ears. Yang apparently wants to try and summon a demon. How did she even get this stupid idea in her head?! Weiss isn't going to believe her ' _I saw it on TV'_ lie. TV is full of lies and bullshit when it comes to magic and monsters. So how- She looked through her books. OH SHIT! Of course, Yang would look inside her bag! Ruby has been complaining about how annoying Yang is when she's bored. But demon summoning can only work when everyone participating has some kind of magic in them. And normal humans don't have any magic. So… It should be fine if they do it. Nothing should happen. But Ruby's anxiety from earlier is starting to bleed into Weiss.

"You know what? Sure. Not like this stuff is real anyway." so Weiss lies. She shoots Ruby a look trying to tell her to follow along so Yang doesn't get suspicious.

"Yeah, yeah it could be fun!" Ruby's nervous tone almost makes Weiss slap herself but she just manages to stop herself. But boy is the temptation strong.

Yang smiles, "Great! Okay so let me just the tuna and we can get this over with."

As soon as Yang is out of earshot Ruby desperately looks at Weiss.

"Are you sure-" Weiss cut Ruby off before she can finish, already knowing what she's going to say.

"She's human. Everything will be _fine_. Just go along with it." Yang comes back before she can say anything else. Seeing Yang with canned tuna makes Weiss much better. Demons are always summoned with a fresh offering. And fresher the better. So canned anything is an absolute no. Weiss looks at Ruby gives her a reassuring smile. Ruby smiles back and visibly becomes more relaxed and smiles back.

Yang opens the can of tuna and places it in the middle of the circle. Pulling a pack of matches seemingly from out of nowhere, she also starts lighting the candles one by one. Shaking the match stick out Yang tosses it away.

"Okay, so I think we need to hold hands and stare at the tuna," said Yang.

"We- we just stare at it?" asked Ruby.

"I think so." Ruby and Weiss just stare at her with 'are you kidding me faces'.

Sighing, Weiss takes Yang's hand and Yang takes Ruby's free hand. "I still think this is a bad idea," says Weiss.

"Too late Princess." grins Yang, "So how do we know it's work-" Yang is cut off by a flash of blinding light and gust of wind that throws them all back a few feet.

Standing in the circle is a tall woman with tanned skin, black hair, with cat ears and sharp looking claws on her hands. She's wearing a long white coat and with a black crop top underneath, that exposes her toned stomach. And some very tight looking leather pants.

She blinks and looks around the room, seeming surprised. Nose twitching she looks down at the open can of tuna and picks it up. Bringing it to her face she sniffs it. With a small smile, she uses a claw to stab some meat and eats it.

Yang sits up holding her head and slightly groaning in pain. Blinking spots out of her vision Yang looks up to see the tall demon eating her tuna offering. "Oh, I guess tuna was a good choice."

The demon turns and stares at Yang. "Ah, you are the one who called, are you not?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Yang doesn't know what to do. She actually managed to summon a demon. And she's hot. Yang can feel that gay panic starting to kick in. _Because, oh no she's HOT!_ And that crop top is very distracting and doesn't leave much to the imagination.

Before Yang gets the chance to say anything, load growling interrupts. The demon's eyes flash as her head whips to Ruby, hand lightly crushing the now empty tuna can. Ruby who now has claws, fangs, a tail, and furry ears that are pressed into her hair, is crouched over Weiss protectively, and growling at the demon. Weiss is on her back and glaring at the demon with glowing eyes.

"You shouldn't be here, Demon," says Weiss.

The demon cocks her head and grins a fanged smile, "But I was called her little Mage. I can't just refuse a Dragon's call." she glances at Yang, "No matter how young."

"You lie Demon. Yang is human. The summoning shouldn't have worked." Ruby growls to back up Weiss's words.

"Oh? Human. Well, let me check then." In the blink of an eye, the demon is crouched in front of Yang studying her.

"Um, hi?" Yang doesn't know what's going on. Apparently Weiss is a Mage. And Ruby can grow fangs and claws. What the hell is happening? Demons aren't real. Magic is just a gimmick that's just redirection and mind games.

"Hello, little one," The demon smiles, "My name is Blake. And you are Yang, yes?"

Yang nods, not trusting her mouth to move at the moment.

"Good, well Yang. I am the Demon of the Night and Darkness. It's very nice to meet you." says Blake.

Yang shallows before speaking, "Uh, you- you too?"

Blake smiles and nods, "It would seem your little Mage friend and her pet don't believe that you are a Dragon of the Sun." Blake tilts her head in a very cat-like manner, "How about we prove her wrong, hmm?"

Before anyone can move Blake places her hand on Yang's cheek and pushes lots of magic into her.

"NO!"

"YANG!"

* * *

_Yang can't see anything. Can't hear anything. But she can smell chocolate cookies and flowers. Opening her eyes Yang sees Summer Rose._

" _Hello, my Little Dragon. How are you feeling?"_

_Summer looks just like she did before she died. Chin length hair, white zip-up hoodie left open, with a black blouse underneath. And the same gentle warm smile she always had ready to share._

" _What- what's happening?"_

" _You're waking my Little Dragon. You've been asleep for so long. It's time to wake up." Summer smiles and leans her elbows on the table._

" _Asleep? What do you mean!?" Yang is growing desperate she feels like she doesn't have much time before Summer is gone again._

" _Your flames have been dormant for centuries. It's time for the Sun Dragons to be reborn." A timer dings. "Ah, it looks like our time is up. Yang Blake will help you. You can trust her. I love you both so much."_

" _MOM!"_

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" roars Ruby digging her claws into the wooden floors, struggling to stay in control of the beast under her skin. Weiss stood up but Ruby hardly notices until she feels Weiss's hand on her upper back. The feeling helps ground, Ruby. She doesn't remember standing, but Ruby is on her feet slightly hunched over and still softly growling at Blake.

Weiss continues to rub Ruby's back to help her stay grounded. "How did you escape the protective circle?" asked Weiss in an ice-cold voice.

Blake gently lays Yang's limp body on the floor before answering, "I just give her the little push she needed to hatch. Dragons are very special and need to be handled very carefully."

"You didn't answer my question." Weiss ready's a magic circle in her free hand, itching to activate it on the demon.

"That circle is meant for lower demons and spirits. It doesn't work for me." Blake pauses to look at Yang's resting face. "No right demon of my kind of power would answer a call like that anyway."

Weiss frowns, not sure what the demon is implying, "So why did you answer the call?"

"Because it was once my job to serve the dragons." Blakes sighs, "But that was a long time ago. But be rest assured that I will protect and serve our little dragon here."

Weiss and Ruby relax from shock. Weiss's magic circle fades out of existence and Ruby's fangs and claws retract. Not wanting to get her hopes up, Ruby steps closer to Blake and kneels in front of her and Yang.

"Do you swear? Do you swear to protect her and not cause her harm?" asks Ruby with underlying steel in her voice.

Blake looks surprised at her question but she smiles a soft smile and her cat ears flatten, "I do. I swear to protect Yang Xiao Long, and not cause her harm."

Ruby's body loses all of the tension as she relaxes. She turns to Weiss and smiles having a silent conversion with her. Weiss sighs and mumbles something about " _Fucking demons and all the bullshit."_

"Ruby, are sure? Demons can't lie sure, but they twist the truth and never listen to anybody they see as under them." Weiss can't believe this. You can't trust demons. They feed off of pain and misery just like the Grimm once did. Weiss grits her teeth as flashes of an old memory flashed before her eyes. ' _Demons are nothing but killers.'_

"Weiss. It's okay. I trust her. Instincts remember?" Ruby offers a hand to Weiss, quietly asking her to trust Ruby. Weiss stares at Ruby's hand. She remembers the first day they met. And the night they discovered that Ruby is a Werewolf. She remembers that next morning with a panicking Ruby.

Weiss had told Ruby she could trust her then.

Weiss lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding and takes Ruby's hand and sits down next to her. The smile Ruby sends her makes Weiss wonder why she even doubted her. Ruby's instincts never lie. "Alright."

Before anyone has the chance to say anything, Yang shoots up her arm reaching out, yelling.

"MOM!" Yang frantically looks at the room trying to calm down, only to see a huge wolf-like creature in front of her next to Weiss; and promptly screams. Jumping out of Blake's arms Yang climbs over the couch and falls onto the floor with a loud thump. Seeing a golf club under the couch Yang quickly grabs it. Standing up on shaking legs Yang holds the club as a weapon.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Now getting a good look at the other three in the room Yang sees some kind of white-blue glow around Weiss, a giant wolf next to her, and Blake has black smoke drifting off of her body. Which is all great and all but why can't Yang's hands stop shaking?

"Her eyes are red."

Yang doesn't know who spoke and doesn't really care; just trying to breathe and calm down to think clearly.

"Looks like her Sight has returned." Was that Blake talking?

Blinking hard Yang sees the world turn back to normal. Weiss is no longer glowing, Ruby is in the wolves place, and Blake isn't smoking anymore. Yang drops the club and rubs her eyes. The world didn't go back. Yang internally sighed in relief.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Well," Ruby poked her fingers together, "We summoned a nice demon, Weiss is a Mage, I'm a Werewolf, and apparently you're a dragon. So like, welcome to the club?" Ruby shrugged.

Weiss face-palmed. "Why not just dumb it all one her at once? That'll go over well."

After a long night of explaining how the world really works to Yang, everyone went to bed for some much-needed sleep.

Blake slept on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *incoherent screaming*
> 
> This took me so long. But it's done, it's finally done. My brain feels like crushed jello.   
> And for anyone going to protests please be careful. Wear masks, bring water and snacks, and turn off all the GPS's on all of your apps on your phones.
> 
> Be safe out there.


	5. Ruby gets into the Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets into the cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted the same chapter twice yesterday, here's some short crack as an apology.

**The cookie jar**

(Ruby & Weiss)

_ Ruby gets into the cookies again. _

* * *

“I could have sworn that I told my girlfriend no more cookies this week after what happened yesterday,” said Weiss as she glared at Ruby. Who had a cookie in her mouth and a hand in the cookie jar.

Ruby didn’t say anything -duh, she still had to finish her cookie, she still had  _ some _ manners- as she stared back and shoved the cookie in her gullet. 

Then she chewed.

She chewed as she stared at Weiss with her big doe eyes.

Weiss grit her teeth but waited for Ruby to finish before she chewed her girlfriend out.

She also mentally slapped herself for the accidental pun.  _ God damnit Yang. _

“So uhh, I’m eating the cookies… because.” Ruby stopped to think. “Because I’m pregnant!”

Weiss didn’t even blink. “You’re gay!”

“So are you!”

“Only for you,” smirked Weiss.

“Please, Weiss? Just one more!” begged Ruby.

“I told you no! Ruby- RUBY REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM THAT JAR!”

“YOU CAN’T KEEP ME FROM MY COOKIES WEISS!” yelled Ruby as she ran off with a hand full of cookies.

“GET  **BACK** HERE!  **_RUBY!_ ** ” 

And Weiss gave in and chased her beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe out there everyone.
> 
> BLM.


	6. Baby and the Lamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Ruby finds Weiss's Lamp.

**Baby and the Lamp**

(Ruby & Weiss)

_Baby Ruby finds Weiss's Lamp._

* * *

Weiss is bored. She's been trapped in this bloody lamp for thousands of years and she's really starting to lose her shit. Everywhere she looks it's the same fucking walls and floors. There are no windows, no doors, no nothing. It makes Weiss want to scream but with no one to hear her what's the point? She's just so so lonely.

But one day that all changes. Sooner rather than later.

Weiss can feel that someone has found her lamp. _A new Master. Please be better than the last guy. I don't want to deal with another man who is full of himself_.

In a flash, a bang, and of course lots of smoke Weiss finally leaves her lamp.

"Hello, I am Weiss the Genie of this lamp," Weiss bows, showing that she is ready to serve her new master. "You have three…. Wishes….. Shit."

Weiss's new 'Master' is a small child. Barely older then a newborn, and is teething on her lamp that she must have found in the gound. It's gross but Weiss agrees that the lamp should be chewed on, so eh. The small child looks up at Weiss with wide silver eyes and shakes her arms happily, dropping the Lamp.

"Au uss eph pps ba." says the child.

"Where are your parents, young one?" asks Weiss, not expecting an answer.

"Aba da ya mi." babbles the Child.

"Hmm, I see. Okay then, I'll keep you company." It's not like Weiss has anything better to do anyway.

The baby just teeths the lamp even more. And for the first time in what felt like millennia, Weiss smiles.

* * *

Years later Weiss is still with the child, only now she knows her name. Ruby. She found out when Ruby's parents picked her up. They took the Lamp with them so Weiss's 'home' if you can even call it that; is close to Ruby. Ruby even cleaned up her Lamp and has it on a shelf in her room. It's nice. But now it's been 10 years now and Ruby is turning 13.

"Do you know what you want for your birthday Ruby?" asked Weiss as she watched Ruby fiddle with some Legos on her desk.

"Hm, not really. A knife would be cool. But Mom wouldn't get me one. OH, that art set I saw at the store the other day was pretty awesome!" And Ruby rambles on and on about whatever pops in her head. Weiss told Ruby she was a ghost years ago because she didn't want to end whatever they had so soon. And it's not really a lie. Weiss did die. But Weiss missed this kind of human interaction and wants to hang on for as long as she can. And as long as the contract isn't fulfilled, Weiss has time. Time to be with Ruby.

Time to be free from the inside of her lamp. And that crippling loneliness.

* * *

Ruby is walking through the woods with her sketch pad and pencils looking for something to draw. And Weiss follows. Weiss always follows Ruby.

"I don't think I ever asked, but how did you die Weiss?"

"I was poisoned and then stabbed in the back. And because I was too stubborn to die right away, I was cursed on top of that." Ruby stops walking and whips her head to look at Weiss. Shock evident in those bright silver eyes.

"That sounds like a painful way to go Weiss."

"It was. That damn knife hurt like a bloody motherfucking little shit." The poison was an attempted assassination that failed, and the knife was another attempt at her life that almost worked but didn't. And the curse killed her and then turned her into a Genie. Yay.

"I guess it's too late for an apology then, huh?" Ruby sighed, and then returned to her walk. "I wish you got a second chance. It sounds like you didn't really get to live life you know?"

Before Weiss could stop it, the magic that makes her a Genie got to work, and freed Weiss. Giving her a second chance to live. Ruby just gave her the start of the life Weiss has wanted for so long. Weiss doesn't deserve someone as good as Ruby is. But Weiss is cut off from the rest of her thoughts as the ground mets her face.

And wow, Weiss forgot what pain felt like, because goddamn now her face hurts.

Ruby turns at the sound of Weiss falling and stares. Weiss didn't look semi see-through anymore. She looks whole and alive.

"What? What just happened? Weiss?" Ruby rushes over to Weiss.

Weiss sits up, holding a hand to her nose which is bleeding. Trying to stand up on shaking legs, Weiss almost falls but Ruby catches her.

"Hi," said Ruby.

"Uh, hi." Weiss removes her bloody hand from her nose and stares at the blood. "You set me free. Oh, Gods, you set me free. I'm human again!"

"I set you… free?" Ruby doesn't understand what's happening. One second Weiss is a ghost. The next she falls from the air and is alive again. _Am I dreaming? This feels like a dream._

Weiss feels like she just swallowed a rock. _Welp. Time to explain everything_

"I was cursed to be a Genie after I died and you found my lamp when you were a baby and I never told you because I liked being able to see the world and having a taste of freedom and I really liked talking to you," Weiss has to stop for second because she now has to breathe. "And I'm really sorry Ruby."

Ruby takes a second to process all the information that Weiss just threw at her. And Weiss can't tell what she's thinking and it freaks her out. Weiss hasn't felt this nervous in thousands of years.

"I guess that explains why I never saw you on Birthdays and New Years." laughs Ruby. "But uh, It's okay. It was nice to have a friend who was always watching out or me. But we should stop that bleeding before you pass out."

"Oh, yeah. No yeah that sounds good," says Weiss already starting to feel dizzy. "Thank you, Ruby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mix of crack and my tried brain trying to function after work. Mostly tired brain.  
> (Weiss's last Master was Cardin.) ;)


	7. Ruby Gets Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets Pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ,fazadragonhart (FZ_DracoHart) for planting this idea in my brain.

**I’m Pregnant (part 2 of The cookie jar)**

(Ruby & Weiss)

_ Ruby gets pregnant. _

* * *

“Um, Weiss we need to talk,” said Ruby clutching the pregnancy test behind her back.

“What did you do this time?” Weiss looks up from her book. Glasses resting on her nose.

“I didn’t do anything!” yells Ruby crossing her arms and huffing.

“Ruby. What’s that in your hand?” Weiss’s glasses glint in the light.

“Uh,” Ruby looks at Weiss, then at the pregnancy test in her hand. “An uh, a pregnancy test?”

Weiss could feel her eyebrow twitching.

“Why do you have a pregnancy test? We can’t just make a baby by accident,” said Weiss.

“You remember that weird dream I had last week?” asked Ruby, playing with the test in her hands.

“The one with the Ice cream and sharks?”

“Yeah! That one! Anyway, I felt really weird for a while after that, so I took the test. Aaaaaand I maybe, probably… pregnant?” said Ruby, getting more and more nervous as she explained.

Weiss took a nice calming breathe, “Ruby. We are lesbians. LESBAINS! There’s no way you’re pregnant!” The calming breath didn’t work. Weiss can feel her blood pressure rising. 

“Then! Then, uh, then let's go to the doctor to be sure!” said Ruby.

* * *

Ruby was pregnant. 

Weiss cried.

“But who's the father?!”

“The test results show that it is you, Mrs.Rose-Schnee.”

“Weiss is the Father! Yay!”


	8. Push ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang does push-ups. And Blake helps.

**Push-ups**

(Yang & Blake)

_Yang does push-ups. And Blake helps._

* * *

"Weiss, there's just no way that Prof. Port had abs. No way."

"That has nothing to do with what I was talking about Ruby."

The partners walked down the hall, on their way to the gym for some more Iceflower practice. Just shooting ice bullets wasn't enough for Ruby, and honesty Weiss thought they could do so much better.

Stopping at the main gym doors, Weiss opens one before Ruby could start her rant again. Walking inside -and thanking Weiss for holding the door because that's the nice thing to do- Ruby stopped when she saw her sister.

Yang was doing push-ups, with Blake sitting on her back reading a book

"Ugh, that brute and her need to impress Blake." scoffed Weiss, looking over Ruby's shoulder.

"You know, I think I read somewhere that feats of strength are seen as good relationship material for some Faunus," whispered Ruby.

"I don't think Blake is the type to find that kind of thing appealing."

"Well, either way, I'm sure having Blake on Yang's back doesn't hurt her motivation." Blake _is_ known for wearing tight pants that show off her ass.

With a sigh, the red and white pair leave the bees to their… whatever that is. Thinking about it too much would corrupt Ruby's pure mindset anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bees are very gay for each other, it's a fact.


	9. Be my Partner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has done some bad things, but the Hero Red Reaper is going to give her the opportunity of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: checks this work  
> *sees over 100 Kudos and 1580 hits*  
> Me: *chokes on coffee* HOW THE FUCK- OH MY GOD!
> 
> jokes aside thank you everyone for reading my shit writing.

**Be My Partner?**

(Ruby & Weiss)

_Weiss has done some bad things, but the Hero Red Reaper is going to give her the opportunity of a lifetime._

* * *

Cinder's destroying the City. This can't be happening. Why is it that everywhere Weiss goes bad luck, destruction, and death follow? Weiss was going to have a fresh start here in Vale, a clean slate, a second chance to live her life. But now she's fighting for her life against black monsters that are destroying and killing they can get their claws on. She managed to save some people but the beasts are just overwhelming, and she's starting to feel the strain on her magic.

After saving a small group of teenagers from a big wolf-like monster Weiss hears a scream from a few blocks down. Without even thinking Weiss runs towards the scream. Turning the corner, her Ice magic ready in her hands, Weiss sees the Hero Red Reaper on the ground, her signature weapon only inches away from her hands. Cinder stands over her with her glowing glass sword pointed at Red's back, pinning her to the ground.

Without thinking, Weiss throws an Ice Spear at Cinder as hard as she can, and the spear rips off Cinder's left arm.

Screaming in pain Cinder stumbles away from Red and glares at Weiss, and throws a blast of fire at her in a blind rage. Weiss barely had time to make an Ice Wall to shield her from the blast, but as fast as it came it just stopped. Letting her shield melt Weiss saw the reason why. Red had grabbed her scythe and impaled it in Cinder's back

* * *

"Please state your name for the record." said a man in a black suit with combed back graying hair sitting in a chair across the table from Weiss, snapping her from her thoughts. After Red had ended the Cinder threat then the police had arrived and arrested her on the spot. She didn't have the energy to fight anymore.

"Weiss Schnee."

"You are also known as The Ice Witch, in Atlas. Correct?" says the man, as he flips through her Police file. Probably reading over her 'many' crimes.

"Yes." Weiss stares at her hands which are handcuffed with special handcuffs that block her from using her magic.

"So you are the one responsible for the blizzard that killed nearly 5,000 people in Mistral?" asked the man with no emotion, he sounds as tired as she feels.

Weiss grit her teeth at that question, that Blizzard wasn't her fault, "I am."

"And you are also the same person who murdered Jacques Schnee?"

The women tensed at that question before answering. "Yes, I am."

"He was your father, wasn't he?"

"He was." Weiss looked at the man in the eye.

The man just sighed, then grabbed a walkie-talkie from his belt. "She's ready for you Red."

And with that the man left, leaving the criminal alone. Weiss looked at her hands again. Then turned them over to look at her palms. She can almost see the blood on them. Weiss looked up when the door opened again, only to see the Red Reaper; the hero of Vale, and her crush. Even now that doesn't make a lot of sense.

Red sits down in the chair across Weiss and studies Weiss's face.

"You made quite the name for yourself," said Red. "I have some questions I want you to answer. Can you do that for me?"

Weiss didn't answer, she just stared at the table. It was a very cold and shiny table. Definitely stainless steel. Red seemed to take her silence as a yes.

"You saved me from Cinder. She was going to destroy the city, and she needed to kill me to do it, but you saved me. Why?"

"I don't know," said Weiss softly. Maybe it was the adrenaline in her body at the time, but it doesn't matter now. Weiss is a villain, villains don't just save Heros. But Weiss did, and she saved countless others before killing Cinder.

"I'm grateful, don't get me wrong. But the people of Vale aren't going to be as forgiving. You may have saved me and some citizens, but most people still think you're a murderer."

Weiss slammed her hands on the table. "The people who died in that blizzard were an accident! It wasn't my fault! I didn't want to hurt more people! It's not my fault! I never… I never wanted to hurt anyone." Weiss looked at her hands, the same hands that had so much blood and death on them. She can almost see the blood dripping from her hands.

"Does the blizzard have something to do with your Father?" asked Red in a small and quiet voice, almost like she's afraid that Weiss would run away. Weiss just nodded.

Red looked away sighing, then turned to Weiss with an unreadable look in her eyes.

"That still doesn't answer why you saved me." Why is the dolt so fixated on that?

"I already answered that," said Weiss gritting her teeth.

"You really didn't."

"You think I have ulterior motives." Weiss can't get any read on what Red is thinking.

"That is one of my thoughts, yes." Red raised a brow. "You're not denying it, are you?"

"I don't have any ulterior motives," says Weiss, hunching over the table. Gravity suddenly felt a lot heavier.

"Then why did you? I'm only asking because I'm curious."

"I wasn't thinking. I saw Cinder there, over you and I just…. I moved without thinking."

Red just smiled.

"You know, most Heroes have the same Origin story; their bodies moved before they could even think. I have a feeling you could be a great Hero one day." With that Red left with a whirl of her cape, and a cloud of rose petals. Weiss blinks in surprise. Red… called her a hero. That brought a warm feeling to Weiss's chest. But she's no hero. Even if Red seems to think she is.

But that overflowing optimism is part of Red's charm. Who knows, maybe things really can get better. Maybe she could use her magic to help fix all the wrongs that her Father did to the world. That's a nice thought.

Weiss is moved to a secure prison later that week and is sentenced to life in prison without a trial. She would be mad if she was feeling anything, but life just felt… numb. Her biggest goal in life was to get rid of her Father. That later turned into killing him and losing control of her magic, which caused the blizzard.

After a week of prison life, Weiss gets a visitor. To her surprise it's Red. The two of them are separated by a wall of reinforced glass with chairs on both sides so they can sit down and talk. Red is already sitting and waiting by the time Weiss is escorted into the room.

"Long time to see Icy." Weiss just crosses her arms and glares. She doesn't know what Red is doing here, or why she wanted to see Weiss again. At least she's looking better than last time. She looks healthier.

"Not really a talker today huh? That's okay. I'll get straight to the point of why I'm here." She grins like she's going to share the secret of the universe with Weiss. "I want you to be my Partner."

If Weiss was drinking water, she definitely would have done a spit take. Red Reaper wants her, Weiss fucking Schnee, to be her Partner. That… that doesn't make any sense. There's gotta be a bunch of small-time heroes that are more worthy than her. And that's ignoring the fact that Weiss was a villain to the people of Vale for years. There's no way the people in charge would be okay with this. No way.

"I've been doing some research on you since the last time we talked. You saved a lot of people when Cinder was making a real mess of things.. And for the … the murder of your Father… records show that he was abusive and power-hungry." Red looked Weiss dead in the eye. "My guess is that he was the reason you lost control of your powers, causing the blizzard."

Weiss can't believe it. Red has her figured out. It would be scary if Weiss wasn't so impressed. The media never gets the whole story, so the fact that Red can piece together so much of Weiss's reasoning with so little of the whole story is… impressive.

"From what I can tell, you aren't a bad person. So I want to give you a second chance to start over. If you accept my offer your past records will be destroyed, and you will become my crime-fighting partner. You'll also get your freedom back." Red paused for a second, seeming to gather her thoughts. "You have a week to think about. Please consider it." And with that Red got up and left her side of the room. A guard escorted Weiss back to her cell but Weiss didn't really process the walk back.

Red is giving her a chance to turn her life around. She almost can't believe it. When Weiss was a kid she used to dream of becoming a superhero, but life took the wheel and crashed that long last dream into a tree. But maybe now that old childhood dream can be realized.

She's gonna be a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain was going in like 5 different directions as I wrote this.


	10. Blake the Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Ruby are alone in their dorm where Blake tells Ruby about her 'person best personify this word' thing from her talk with Sun in Menagerie, so she asks Ruby what one word she thinks best personifies Blake. Ruby's answer: "Stupid"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter idea is thanks to Aceman88 from Fanfiction.com  
> I'm always willing to hear anyone's ideas if you want to share.

**Blake the Idiot**

Ruby + Blake (Yang & Blake) (Ruby & Weiss)

_Blake and Ruby are alone in their dorm where Blake tells Ruby about her 'person best personify this word' thing from her talk with Sun in Menagerie, so she asks Ruby what one word she thinks best personifies Blake. Ruby's answer: "Stupid"_

* * *

It's been a long day of missions for Ironwood to get the Amity Colosseum ready, and training with the Ace Ops. Ruby tiredly climbs up her bunk and just flops face down on her pillow. Every muscle in her body ached, but it's nothing some sleep couldn't fix. Ruby hears the door open and close but doesn't move a muscle.

"Oh, Hey Ruby. Tired from training?" the slightly deeper and the monotone voice tells Ruby that Blake is the one who walked in. And it sounds like she's alone. That's a little weird, her and Yang have been almost inseparable since they got to Atlas and started working with Ironwood.

"Hey Blake, where's Yang?" asks Ruby, turning her head to actually look at Blake.

"Oh, I think she's talking to Elm about strength training or something," answers Blake as she takes off her backpack, belt, and jacket, revealing her sleeveless catsuit. "What about you? Where's Weiss?"

"She's hanging out with her sister. Making up for the lost time and all that," said Ruby.

"I did a lot of that with my parents when I visited Menagerie," says Blake as she sits down in a chair.

"You don't talk about them a lot. What are they like?" Ruby rolled to her side so she could Blake as they talked.

"Well," starts Blake as she thinks. "My Dad started the Fang back when it was just peaceful protests. And my Mom, she's so strong and a wonderful mother."

"They sound amazing Blake. You're really lucky," said Ruby.

"Thanks, Ruby. Although Sun did make it kinda awkward sometimes. That guy rambles so bad and doesn't know when to shut up." Blake smiles at the memories of Sun being around her Parents. That guy is such an idiot.

"Oh yeah? What did you guys talk about?" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Nothing like that Ruby. My heart is somewhere else." Blake thought of Yang. "But we talked about White Fang stuff and about you guys."

"Oh? What kind of stuff about us?" Ruby's interest is now pecked. Blake doesn't share things very often, but when she does Ruby can't help but listen.

"Well, have you ever met someone and thought to yourself, they are the personification of _this_ word?" starts Blake.

"I don't think I have, no."

"Well, to me, you're Purity. And Weiss is Defiance and Yang is … Yang is Strength." shares Blake.

"That's cool. But what about you, Blake? What word do you think personifies you?" asks Ruby.

"I… I don't know. I never… I never thought about myself like that." says Blake.

"Well, don't worry! I think I have a word that fits you!" shouts Ruby as she jumps down from her bunk, feeling some of her energy come back. "You are Stupidity."

The room is silent, as Blake thinks about Ruby's statement. Her running away was pretty stupid when she thinks about it now. For both times. "I, uh, I guess you have a point. I'm really sorry about running like that."

"Don't worry about it, you've made amends and you're smarter now because of it. Besides, you make Yang really happy, keep doing that and maybe I'll think about changing your Word," says Ruby, and smiles at the end.

Blake feels a weight lift off her chest that she didn't even know was there. "Thank you, Ruby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent an hour looking for the scene where Blake talks to Sun about her Word thing. It's in volume 5 episode 5 if anyone wants to know.


	11. A Sharks Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss loses her teeth a lot and the rest of Team RWBY are worried. But as a Shark Faunus Weiss is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s this was inspired by Spudato's Great White Shark AU. Check them out.

Team RWBY is eating lunch in the Dining hall with team JNPR. Ren is listening and correcting Nora's wild tales, Jaune is talking to Ruby about team-building strategies, Pyrrah is talking to Yang about strength building and workouts, and Blake is reading a new book. Weiss is just quietly observing them while eating her apple.

Taking a bite of her fruit Weiss felt one of her teeth wiggle. Internally sighing picks up her napkin and spits the bite of apple into it. The piece of half-chewed apple has one of her shark-like teeth stuck in it. Running her tongue over the spot where her tooth used to be and can feel a new one sitting under her gums. The new tooth should be fully grown in by tomorrow.

"Are you okay Weiss?" asks Ruby. She saw Weiss spit into the napkin and is worried that Weiss might be sick.

Weiss is touched that Ruby cares enough to see the little things like Weiss spitting in a napkin. It's almost cute. Weiss smiles, careful to not show her teeth. "I'm fine Ruby. Just… just a bad apple."

"Oh, want me to get you another one? You know what they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away, right?" said Ruby, already getting up to grab her a new apple.

Weiss quickly grabs a handful of her partner's cape before she can leave the table. "There's no need. The rest of this apple is fine Ruby."

"If you're sure." Ruby sits back down, looking like a kicked puppy.

"I'm sure. Now please eat something other than cookies for lunch," said Weiss as lunch continued. She hasn't told the team what her Faunus trait is yet. They know she is a Faunus because of her family, but they never publicly said what type they are. _For the security of the family._

Things go back to normal and Weiss forgets about the tooth. She focuses on classes and sparing. Homework and assignments are easy to take care of but Weiss has to be careful when sparring against other people. Especially the brawler types like Yang, who tend to go for the face. Weiss may not care that people know she's a Faunus, but years of learning how to hide it is hard to shake off. She does it out of habit now and it just hasn't come up in conversion.

But it seems fate has decided that today the jig is up. Ruby wanted to have a team spar with Ruby and Weiss against Blake and Yang. It went well for the first few minutes. Ruby and Weiss switched being each other's support and countered Blake and Yang whenever they could, and Blake focused mostly on Ruby getting up close and trying to break into Ruby's defense. Yang did the same for Weiss by doing a mix of up and close attacks with more long-range shotgun shells; to keep Weiss on her toes.

And Weiss was holding out pretty well against all that Yang had dished out, until Yang had fainted a jab at her face and landed a spinning kick on Weiss's face, effectively bringing her Aura bar into the red zone and knocking out a couple of already loose teeth.

Weiss hit the ground hard on her back and felt the air leave her lungs. Gasping she coughed and turned to her side to spit out the 4 sharp teeth that Yang had managed to knock out. The teeth came out covered in some of her blood which Weiss coughed out again and took a gasping breath to refill her lungs with sweet sweet oxygen.

"Oh my Gods, Weiss!" heavy booted feet came running to where Weiss lay on the floor, breathing heavily. She was just starting to get her breathing back under control.

"I'm... *gasp* I'm fine… ow." slowly sitting up Weiss gave her team a thumbs up to show that she is indeed just fine. A kick to the face is nothing that a little Aura can't fix in a few hours.

"Are you sure? IS THAT BLOOD?!" Ruby quickly helped Weiss sit up and gently tilted her face to get a better look at the dark bruse that is already forming on Weiss's pale cheek. Knowing that the bruise would be gone by tomorrow Ruby took another look at the small puddle of Weiss's blood and saw the 4 sharp shark-like teeth. Tearing her eyes away from the bloody teeth Ruby carefully opened Weiss's mouth and nudged her lip to see Weiss's shark teeth.

"I'm so sorry Weiss! Are you sure you'll be okay?" yells Yang as she crouches down to be eye level with her, and her next sentence stops at her throat when she sees Weiss's teeth. Oh. "So, shark teeth huh?"

Weiss would laugh at Yang's reaction if her jaw wasn't in so much pain. Even just slightly opening her mouth for Ruby and Yang to see felt like fire. Her jaw feels stiff and achy all over at the same time. She's definitely going to have to eat soft food for dinner tonight, there's no way she's going to be chewing anything for the rest of the day.

"Shark teeth? What are you- oh." said Blake, finally noticing the blood and Weiss's shark teeth. Nobody said anything for a few moments.

"Um, surprise I guess?" said Weiss with a grimace of pain, her jaw not happy at being moved at all.

"You know, this explains why you never smile with your teeth," said Yang, giving Weiss a reassuring smile.

"Oh ha ha-ow."

"Okay, enough of that. We're taking you back to the dorm, and we'll get you some ice for the swelling," said Ruby as she picks up Weiss holding her bridal style. "Blake you clean up the blood, Yang you get a bag of ice ready, and Weiss try not to talk right now."

Weiss just nods and gingerly touches the bruise only to wince. On any other day Weiss would put up a fight for being carried like a Princess, but right now she's just too tired and in too much pain to really care. And Ruby's arms feel safe and warm, so she just relaxes and enjoys it the best she can.

Blake picks up Myrtenaster and cleans the blood with some gym towels and bleach. She also makes sure to throw away the teeth. Yang runs ahead of Ruby to get a bag of ice ready for Weiss.

"You know Weiss, the shark teeth are kinda hot," said Ruby. Weiss just gives her a blank stare that silently asks her to be quiet. Ruby just gives a sheepish dorky smile in return, and Weiss can't even be mad. Ruby is just too much sometimes. "Oh! This is probably a dumb question, but do your teeth grow back like a real shark?"

Weiss rolls her eyes at Ruby's question but nods her head yes. In fact, she can feel that the 4 teeth that got knocked out are already being replaced by new ones. Ruby seems to perk up at Weiss's nod.

"That's so cool! I wish my teeth could do that!" exclaims Ruby as she walks into their dorm and sets Weiss on her bed. Yang silently gives Weiss the bag of ice she got ready. Weiss takes it and nods her head in thanks. The cold ice feels amazing against her hot bruised skin.

Blake walks in a second later and closes the door behind her. Taking off her bow Blake settles down on her own bed and gives Weiss a pointed look. "So you're a Shark Faunus."

Weiss just nods. Talking hurts too much right now.

"Always knew the Schnee's we're a bunch of Sharks." jokes Blake.

Weiss laughs and regrets it immediately. The ice helps a little bit, but the company of Ruby and her team makes the pain worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read my writing and liked the one-shots I have made, I really do enjoy making them and reading and responding to reviews is amazing, but this is going to be one of the last chapters.
> 
> P.S I've been elbowed in my jaw before, and I can say that that shit hurts like a bitch. I could barely eat food for a few hours.


	12. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Weiss's greatest fear?

**Fear**

(Weiss & Ruby)

_What's Weiss's greatest fear?_

* * *

"What's your biggest fear, Weiss?"

_You. I love you so much it hurts sometimes and scared of what would happen to me when you're really gone._

"I'm not sure. I never really thought about it."

"Yeah, you always were the brave ones." smiled Ruby.

_You're wrong. I'm always scared._

"I think you're the brave one Ruby."

"But you're the one who confessed first!" said Ruby.

_Ruby, I was high._

"Yang spiked those brownies with weed. I didn't know what I was saying."

"Yeah, but still."

"It doesn't count," said Weiss Frimley.

"Sure, but the things you said that night do count for something," said Ruby, looking at Weiss from her spot on Weiss's lap. "You went on and on about how much you love me. How much you hate your dad, and how you were scared about something. You really opened up Weiss."

Weiss sighed, she just can't win with Ruby. Not that she wanted to.

"And I blame Yang for making me spill my deepest thoughts," said Weiss with a small smile, running her hand through Ruby's short hair, earning a giggle.

"I'll have to thank her then." joked Ruby.

"Please don't. You'll be encouraging her."

"But I'm her sister! Isn't that my job?" grinned Ruby.

"I'm your wife. Your _job_ is to be my wife," smirked Weiss. She felt like that one superheroes wife, in that movie with a family of superheroes. Weiss's pretty sure it was the guy with ice powers. How ironic.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_This makes all that fear and anxiety worth it. Ruby was always worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a drabble but I think it's a sweet little thing.


	13. Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss both are dead. But that doesn't matter in the name of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who read these one-shots and say thank you all. I really wanted to have written more of these but life says otherwise. For any other writers out there who really liked any of my AU's feel free to expand on them, you don't have to ask, just please credit me.

Heaven and Hell

(Ruby & Weiss)

_Ruby and Weiss both are dead. But that doesn't matter in the name of love._

* * *

Heaven works a little differently than humans think. God is still the ruler (the humans got that right at least) but the Angels are more than soldiers. They are also guardians of demons. After the fall of Lucifer, God decided to make some changes, so the big man himself and the fallen Angel made a deal. God would assign each demon their own Guardian Angel with the hope that the Angels would help the demons become kinder, and earn themselves a place in Heaven.

Now that you understand how this world works, let me introduce our little Angel and Demon.

Weiss Schnee. That was her human name, sadly she died at the young age of 27. All her life she only knew abuse, and because of that, she became bitter at the world. This bitterness sent her to Hell when she died. But thankfully her Guardian Angel helped her see that the world is full of joy, happiness, and isn't always so dark and hateful. Then Weiss became an Angel herself.

Ruby Rose was her human name. Her mother passed when Ruby was young, and she lived with her father and half-sister. She did well in school; graduated high school 2 years early then went into the military, where she died in combat. In her death, she became a demon. Although even Lucifer himself isn't sure why she became one instead of an Angel. No one knew. But her new Guardian Angel may be able to find out why.

* * *

Weiss had just gotten her first assignment from her boss(God himself). Looking at her file, she seemed to have been a pretty normal human in her life before her time in the military. Why was she a demon then? Most normal people just went into their afterlife based on what they believed in. Not counting those who were picked to become Guardian Angels.

Weiss shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needs to hurry, her new assignment is going to wake up soon. Opening her wings, Weiss takes off to meet this new demon.

Weiss always liked flying. It gives her a sense of freedom that she didn't have in her life. It made her feel free and the open air helped her think. Before Weiss could get stuck in her head, she found her demon.

Oddly she was just laying on some grass in a field. Normally new demons appear in places where they hold negative emotions. Like graveyards, battlefields, and even hospitals. But this field didn't seem to have any negative emotions connected to it.

Pushing that thought away Weiss landed near the demon, getting a good look at the girl. She looked like a normal young; which was to be expected as she had died young. Most demons looked like normal humans, the only difference was their eyes and teeth. Demons have slit pupils and fangs, whereas Angels looked more human just with the addition of white wings.

This one was cute.

Weiss can't look away.

Her lopsided haircut that had fated red dye on the ends framed her face. It just made her more adorable. And she had a little smile on her lips. That smile warmed Weiss' heart.

Wait. What.

"Um, do you always stare at people like that?" Oh the Heavens above, her voice was like the sweetest honey. Wait. She said something about staring. Staring is rude. But those silver eyes are just begging to be stared at.

"Hello? Are you okay? Your face is kinda pink." the hand waving in Weiss's face snapped Weiss out of her trance.

"Oh, um yes I am okay," said Weiss, now blushing a nice rosy red. Much like this demon hoodie. "My name is Weiss. I'm your Guardian Angel." Weiss offered her hand for a handshake.

Hopefully, this moved the cute demon's attention away from Weiss's face.

"Uh, Ruby, " said Ruby as she shook Weiss's hand. "At least I think. Sorry, I don't really remember anything. Where am I?" asked Ruby as worry filled her eyes. And a bit of fear.

"Well, that's a bit tough to answer Ruby." Weiss glanced away. "First things first you're dead." Weiss let that sink in, giving Ruby some time to process this information.

"O-okay."

"When a person dies, one of three things happen to their spirit." Weiss held up her index finger. "One, you pass into whatever afterlife you believe in." Weiss held up her second finger. "You get picked to become a Guardian Angel." Weiss lifts her third finger. "Or you become a demon."

Weiss lets her arm slowly fall into her lap as she watches Ruby(who sat up, and is now sitting with her legs crossed) take this in.

"So does this mean I'm a demon? I mean, I don't feel any wings on my back. And I didn't really believe in anything. Wait, you said you're my Guardian Angel." Weiss slapped her hand on Ruby's mouth.

"Yes, I'm your Guardian Angel. I'm not done explaining," said Weiss as she removed her hand. "Every demon gets a Guardian Angel. The Angel's job is to help demons get into heaven."

"Oh." mudders Ruby as her hand touches her own face. "Wait. My face feels normal. Aren't demons exposed to look like monsters?!" shouts Ruby.

"The only demons that look like monsters are the Seven Sins." Weiss puts up a hand to prevent Ruby from talking before she says anything. "But the Seven were never human, to begin with."

"So I'm the same as when I was human?" asked Ruby looking Weiss in the eye. Weiss felt rush to her face when those silver eyes met her own sky blue ones. Weiss looked away before answering.

"N-no. Your pupils are different. A-and you have small fangs. All demons have them."

"Oh. So what do w-we do now?" asked Ruby.

Weiss smiled, remembering what her Guardian Angel said when Weiss asked that same question. "We'll go wherever the wind takes us."

Ruby looked thoughtful for a few moments, then she smiled a big adorable fanged smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ruby jumped up and grabbed Weiss's hand, pulling the angel to her feet, and took off running in a random direction, taking her Guardian Angel with her.

So dear humans, this is just the beginning of their story. The angel who was once a demon, and the demon who should have been an angel.

I wonder what's next in their story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks. I figured since I started this with a demon AU I should end it with another demon AU. Have a good one everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts or ideas.


End file.
